


Gold

by KatTheGracefulKlutz



Series: But the Color Burns so Bright [2]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Angst, Defeat, Episode: s03e05 Enter the Digiverse, Garmadon ain't really dead but Lloyd thinks he is, Garmy is NOT dead, Guilt, I hated on Lloyd, I like him at all, I repeat, Lloyd feels guilty, Sorry Not Sorry, and he acknowledges that, basically everything is Lloyd's fault, but it doesn't mean, cause legends never die, did I just parody Britney Spears on the spot, got lost in the angst, inner thoughts, it might seem like a crush, oh baby, oops i did it again, you can't kill a legend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 10:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19355032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatTheGracefulKlutz/pseuds/KatTheGracefulKlutz
Summary: After everything, Lloyd hadso many regrets.





	Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Me? _Me_? Posting two full and complete stories in the span of two days? Whaaat is happening. Don't get used to it my kittens ;P
> 
> Anyway, let's get on with it! This fic takes place in episode 3x05, Enter the Digiverse. Enjoy!

After everything, Lloyd had  _ so many regrets _ .

 

He regretted his actions as a child, letting the Serpentine loose upon Ninjago. He regretted taking so much for granted once he had a home with his brothers. He regretted not trying harder to be the best ninja possible. He regretted not telling his brothers just how much they had meant to him.

 

And now here he was, trapped in a glass cell like a firefly in a jar. His father was dead (his fault), the Overlord was stealing his power for himself ( _ his fault _ ), and the ninja likely had absolutely no idea about any of it (his fault, his fault, his fault).

 

At this point, Lloyd was too weak to even stand, but he couldn’t  _ stop fighting _ . He’d done so many wrong, stupid things in his life, the  _ least _ he could do would be to at least give his all. It was futile, he knew it was futile. He was cornered, unable to do anything but watch as his power drained.

 

He was so sorry. He was sorry he hadn’t been able to save his father, he was sorry he couldn’t get rid of the Overlord for good, he was just… sorry.

 

Ninjago would fall and it would be his fault. It was all his fault.

**Author's Note:**

> lol get rekt


End file.
